Le Journal De Hatori
by Cifer
Summary: mimimini yaoi, entre Hatori et ayamé, Ou on apprend comment le dragon devient médecin, comment il obtient et à quel prix son pouvoir d'effaceur de mémoires et d'autres petites choses .
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voila un ptit truc que j'ai fait il y a longtemps, et que j'avais totalement oublié. ( je devais avoir 13 / 14 ans ) je n'ai absolument rien changé, ( à part la pagination ) ( et les fautes, bien qu'il me semble que j'en faisait moins à 13 ans qu'a 19 )  
c'est du tout-tout-tout petit yaoi

Et je dédie cette histoire à mes consoeurs SHA ( que j'aime ) vu que ça parle de nous . Hein feylie t'es mimi dans cette fic ?

**Chapitre 1: Balade**

Bonjour journal... je ne sais pas si je dois te tutoyer, ou simplement ne pas te parler... Je ne sais pas.

C'est le premier journal que je fais...

Et j'ai honte.

J'ai toujours fait en sorte de garder pour moi mes chagrins et mes doutes et, si besoin en était, j'avais tout pouvoir de confier mes peines à mes amis Shigure et Ayame .

Ces deux là ... Jamais personne ne pourra se vanter comme moi de cette amitié, d'autant plus fraternelle que nous sommes cousins Mais c'est justement parce que je ne peux leur confier mes tourments que je viens à toi. Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Comment pourrais-je avouer ça ? Comment pourrais-je me pardonner ?

Pour un journal, il faut une date, alors je vais commencer à relater les évènements comme je les ai vécus. Là n'est-il pas ce qu'il faut faire ?

**_16 juin_**

Vacances enfin. Shi et Aya ont concocté un petit voyage à la campagne. Et bien entendu, comme le projet vient d'eux deux, rien n'est prêt, et ils n'ont même pas pensé à nous prendre une chambre d'hôtel... ou ... des tentes ... rien, quoi ! (Même pas à manger ...) Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

J'ai l'habitude.

Et j'aime ça, je crois.

Nous allons pouvoir construire des cabanes, comme au temps ou nous étions gosses, pour pouvoir les voir s'écrouler par temps pluvieux alors que nous sommes dessous...  
Oui nous allons nous amuser .. Comment faire autrement avec deux zouaves pareils ? Je prépare consciencieusement mes bagages... ils seront bien plus lourds que les leurs, mais MOI, j'emmène le nécessaire vital... Les choses qu'ils omettront de prendre, quoi ...

**_23 juin_**

Nous partons.

Même si j'ai mon permis à présent, (je suis le seul, d'ailleurs) nous avons décidés de prendre les vélos.

1/ c'est vachement plus marrant (dixit shi-chan)

2/ je suis sur que si je prenais ma voiture ... on serait tous en train de squatter à l'intérieur la nuit. Et bien que l'idée d'y dormir un jour accompagné ne me déplaise pas, ce n'est pas avec eux que j'ai envie de tenter cette expérience.

Ah oui ! Aya s'est accroché tout du long d'une montée à mon vélo...

et j'avais même pas remarqué...d'après Shigure, tellement mon sac dépassait du bicycle ... Bien sur que j'avais remarqué ... mais je crois que je suis vraiment une bonne poire.

**_23 juin, soir_**

Première nuit. Il ne pleut pas (... ouf) alors on dormira à la belle étoile en essayant de deviner quelles sont les constellations que nous voyons.

Bien sur, on va se tromper, mais on affirmera à tort et à travers qu'on est sûr de nous, on sera les maîtres du monde quoi ..., ou plus exactement ... les maîtres du champ où nous avons choisi de garer les vélos (pourquoi ce champ la ? non, c'est pas parce qu'il est joli, mais parce qu'il était la, et que nos pieds nous avaient lâchés )

**_25 juin_**

nos journées sont harassantes ...

**_26 juin_**

... Et tout le monde crierait qu'il a envie de rentrer, tellement on vélote , mais c'est bien, on voit du pays, et le soir, c'est toujours génial, quand on se réunit devant le feu de bois, qu'on met toujours un temps infini à préparer et on mange des chamallow trop cuits, en nous sermonnant mutuellement de ne pas faire plaisir à nos mère par notre alimentation déséquilibrée. Et on parle, on parle, de chose et d'autres, et d'autres choses encore. Tout est bien. Tout va bien. J'aimerai que tout ceci dure toujours.

**_27 juin_**

Ayame est tombé. Il faisait l'idiot. Il est tombé. Et il est probable qu'il ait quelque chose de grave. Nous nous sommes séparés, avec Shigure ; il va aller chercher du secours pendant que moi, j'essaye de voir ce qu'il a (mais pourquoi MOI, je saurais ce qu'il a ?) Mais Aya ne parle plus ; son teint est aussi blanc que ses cheveux, à présent. Et ses yeux sont fermés ;

Il respire difficilement ; et je me prends à penser qu'il ne s'en sortira peut être pas sans séquelles.

Il ne dit rien,

je le prie de parler.

Je lui somme de parler ;

je lui hurle de parler je le secoue, et me dis que ça n'y changera rien que je le secoue pour rien, mais je ne veux pas le voir inerte comme ça.

Ca me fait peur.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je commence à avoir peur.

Peur pour quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un a qui je tiens. A qui je tiens tant ...

Oui, c'est le 27 juin, en tenant Ayame Soma dans mes bras que je me suis aperçu de beaucoup de choses et que j'en ai compris beaucoup d'autres et c'est ce pourquoi tu existes.

Tu as compris, n'est ce pas, le journal ?

Je vais te parler de mon amour pour mon cousin, Ayame Soma, et ses débouchés futiles et inutiles comme ma passion ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** : _Déchéance_

C'est fou ce que la farine peut faire vraie.

C'est fou que je l'ai pas vu venir.

C'est inconcevable que je n'ai pas vu Shigure qui n'allait pas chercher de l'aide, et qui était parti se marrer tout seul dans un coin, derrière une pierre.

ET C'EST INCROYABLE QUE JE N'AI PAS VU VENIR LE TOUR PENDABLE DE CES DEUX GROS... DE CES DEUX GROS §£$µ£$ !

Mais quels cons!

J'ai 22 ans, hein ? J'en avais 15 ou 16,

(Eifer oui, il a peut-être pas son permis à cet âge là... je sais pas, pour le Japon à quel age ils le passent.. mais bon.. mettons que c'est crédible -.-'''' )

et ben je suis pas prêt de l'oublier, celle là ! ...

Un peu parce que je me suis inquiété... un peu parce que j'ai dit avoir l'air d'un sombre crétin, à hurler à Ayame de redescendre sur notre planète...

Et beaucoup parce qu'à cause de cette plaisanterie idiote, toutes mes valeurs se retrouvaient culbutées, sans dessus dessous, et que.. En bref, ce triste épisode de ma nature profonde m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais un... UN PD

Ils ont dû me trouver encore plus bougon qu'à l'habitude.

Dans le genre « je desserre pas les dents et je vous fais un remix de "le silence est d'or " », ils ont été servis. On est rentrés vite, après. De toute façon, faire la route avec quelqu'un qui est facilement à un kilomètre devant en vélo, qui, le soir, prend sa portion de chamallows mais ne dit pas un mot,...

tiens, si on était maintenant, j'aurais pris mon portable et je l'aurais allumé, à l'étape du soir, pour faire des jeux avec. Qui n'a jamais fait un Snake pendant qu'il s'emmerdait ? ça devient très vite lassant pour les compères qui t'accompagnent.

On en était au 29 juin...

Devant nos maisons...

Shigure était parti en lançant une blague dont il était coutumier...

ha, je ne m'en souviens plus.. Mais ça devait englober les blondes et les canards WC.

Ayamé était resté avec moi, nous avions marché un peu dans la longue allée qui borde le Manoir des Soma. Il me demanda alors de lui pardonner, d'excuser ce qu'il avait fait… Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui m'avait mis en colère ... mais qu'il s'excusait, pour tout.

**_10 Juillet_**

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous me regarder ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Est-ce qu'ils savent quelque chose ?

Pourquoi reculent-ils quand je m'approche ?

Tous les adultes… ils attendent quelque chose de moi... J'en suis sur... ça me rappelle le moment où j'avais 5 ans… ils m'avaient enfermé dans une pièce, m'avaient mis dans les bras d'une femme, et, après ma transformation, m'avaient regardé un long moment, comme on regarde une bête malade dans un zoo.

- il n'est pas normal...

- il ne devrait pas se transformer comme ça...

- Mais... c'est une espèce d'hippocampe non ?

- Il trahit l'esprit du dragon ! Le dragon doit être digne, imposant !

- c'est vrai ! Même le chat transformé ressemble plus à un dragon... que... lui !

- n'exagérons rien, le chat ressemble à une sauterelle !

- oui (rires)

- et bien, il ne sera pas question de l'enfermer, lui au moins, dans une des pièces du manoir Soma, car, franchement, pensez-vous qu'il sera capable de cracher du feu, LUI ?

- ho non (nouveaux rires) oui, laissons-lui un peu de liberté, pour l'instant; quant à son autre pouvoir, nous verrons bien s'il l'a... plus tard...

J'avais 5 ans, mais déjà une mémoire phénoménale. Peut-être en réparation de celles que j'enlevais ?

Toujours est-il que là, ils me regardaient avec les mêmes yeux inquisiteurs qu'alors... j'avais du mal à faire front; à ne pas partir pour tout plaquer.

-Hatori ?

Bon sang, voila qu'ils m'appelaient...

-Hatori ?

Peut-être pour m'enfermer encore dans cette pièce, pour bien voir que j'étais toujours sans danger... que j'étais toujours un hippocampe.. Un ersatz de dragon, une souillure de la famille Soma… Un être inoffensif...

-Hatori ?

C'est vrai... si j'avais investi la pièce qui m'était réservée... le petit frère de Ayame n'aurait peut-être pas vécu ça ? Je devais être emprisonné, dans la maison, comme le chat l'était dehors; et la pièce que je n'occupais pas avait servi pour la souris, qui ne devait pas être entravée, elle, pourtant... et Akito... si ça avait été moi...

-HATORI BORDEL ! TU REPONDS ?

C'était Shigure...

Ne faisant pas attention au silence qui régnait parmis les adultes qui m'entouraient, il m'entraîna dans un coin, et me demanda si ça me plairait qu'on se prenne la maison dans la forêt (celle qu'il occupe maintenant) tous les trois, dès qu'on pourrait quitter le giron familial.

- T'imagine pas! On fera venir des filles! Et tout et tout! Et puis, on aura un métier ! De quoi remplir le frigo nous-mêmes ! On pourra même se payer des petites fleurs qui écartent les jambes pour quelques yens ! Où on ira les draguer nous-mêmes! Des belles jeunes filles, peu farouches à notre approche, consentantes à TOUTES nos envies ! (En disant ça, il bavait) Mais surtout, on sera LIBRES! Libres de vivre notre vie comme on l'entend !

Puis il sembla s'assombrir un peu... " Bien sûr ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite... il faut que nous soyons majeurs... Que nous ayons déjà l'ébauche d'un métier. Mais je ne veux pas passer toute ma vie ici... Aya non plus... Et toi encore moins... "

Et il retrouva tout son entrain coutumier "Hey ! Tu viendras, tu viendras, hein ? T'es un pote! T'es mon cousin de par le sang ! Tu viendras avec nous hein ?"

Comment refroidir cet enthousiasme ? Il avait l'air si content de son plan. C'était comme partir au nez et à la barbe de tous... surtout que Akito commençait à prendre de l'ampleur dans son rôle de tyran. Peut-être qu'il en avait assez de jouer au "chien" de Akito.

Mais c'était si utopique... son plan...

On m'appelait dans la grande salle, alors, je lui dis, en souriant, qu'effectivement, j'aimerai, et me rendis au salon, pour voir ce qu'on attendait de moi.

Tout le monde me regardait alors...

On me dit que je devais me rendre dans une pièce, où l'on m'attendait.

Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer...

Je m'y rendis cependant, pendant que Shigure, tout content d'avoir eu mon assentiment, courait en direction de la sortie.

J'entrais.

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre

"'il est temps, là !

-nous n'avons que trop tardé !

-s'il ne l'a pas,...

-nous ne pourrons pas retenir ces enfants indéfiniment!

-Hatori regarde moi !

La dernière voix était celle de Akito. Il avait dix ans à l'époque, je crois ; il en imposait déjà

-Hatori, tu es du signe du dragon, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais

-Hatori (putain, cette manie de commencer toutes ses phrases pas mon prénom...) tu n'es pas véritablement un dragon, tu ne fais pas peur comme l'ancien... tu n'es pas réellement comme les autres. Vois-tu? Tu n'es pas en possession de tous tes pouvoirs... peut-être est-ce dû à ta faiblesse en tant qu'homme... Mais je vais t'apprendre quelque chose.  
Les personnes maudites par l'esprit du dragon ont toutes un pouvoir particulier, qui est de pouvoir effacer la mémoire de leurs semblables humains... cela nous sert bien... ton prédécesseur ne pouvait sortir qu'à ces occasions ou quelqu'un de vous se compromettait, et dévoilait votre ignominie d'être des animaux à d'autres personnes ; Mais tu ne nous as pas montré ce talent...  
Tu dois être trop faible... alors, je doute que tu l'aies, ce pouvoir, mais les autres pensent qu'on ne risque rien à essayer. Vois-tu, ce petit idiot de rat a provoqué un esclandre avec des gamins de son âge. Il FAUT QU'ILS OUBLIENT sinon... quoi qu'il advienne... ce sera ta faute... "

Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Je savais que j'étais trop faible... je savais que ma transformation était ridicule. Je savais tout ça... Mais quoi qu'en dise Akito... ce n'était pas MA FAUTE ...

Ils voulaient à présent que je me force à trouver un souvenir que je voulais faire oublier à l'un des leurs... un cobaye. Un membre de la famille qui n'importait pas et qu'on ne regretterait pas d'avoir sacrifié si j'échouais et que je lui mettais la mémoire à l'envers.

Mais ce que Je voulais oublier ou faire oublier, c'était mes souvenirs, c'était les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour les cheveux blancs, pour la beauté gracile de Ayame.

Je m'approchais du quidam. C'était un soma...

C'était mon oncle ; celui qui voulait m'initier à la médecine, qui disait que j'avais un intellect suffisamment développé pour pouvoir exercer ce metier. C'est lui qu'ils avaient choisi.

Je lui demandais quel était le souvenir qu'il voulait perdre, alors, il sourit et me demanda de m'approcher encore, puis, il me murmura qu'il voulait oublier quelque chose de très précis qui le rongeait depuis deux ans.

La vision de sa femme dans leur lit conjugal, occupée de galante façon avec un autre homme ;

Comme on me le conseillait, je mis ma main sur sa tempe et me concentrais. Aussitôt, je ressentis quelque chose d'horrible. Tout le flux de ses pensées entraient en moi, comme un viol mental... ou peut-être était-ce moi qui violais... c'était horrible... Toutes ses visions. Tous ses actes révélés à moi...

Tout en même temps, comme un vortex qui m'emprisonnait dans sa tête.

Je commençais à trembler.

Je ne voulais plus voir...

et c'est la, je crois, que se produisit l'explosion interne. Je ne voulais tellement "plus voir" que je fermais les limbes de mon esprit à "ça"

mais le processus était sûrement engagé.

Je détruisis sa conscience.

Ce fut irréversible.et, déjà à ce moment la, je savais qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, qu'il ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il s'effondra. Un filet de sang aux lèvres, et les yeux révulsés : Je regardais Akito, horrifié, mais lui, sourit.

"A présent, vu que tu as tué le médecin de famille, tu vas devoir suivre des études de médecine, pour le remplacer. Il faut toujours payer les pots cassés, HATORI ! C'est bien. Maintenant, va réparer l'inconséquence de Yuki ...


End file.
